Too much wrapping
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Dean receives the perfect gift beneath a Christmas tree! Rated M for adult content Dean/Castiel


Christmas lights blinked and twinkled in the darkened room, sent myriad brightly colored lights shamelessly dancing over every surface in the room. A soft moan broke the night apart, shuddering and shimmering into lusty life as the wet smack of kissing lips broke against the air next.

Castiel arched his back from the floor, feeling slightly uncomfortable until he shifted, repositioned limbs and back until he felt settled. Dean barely took any notice of the ever moving angel, too caught up in sucking a bruise into Castiel's neck to be aware of much else. Castiel moaned once more, eyes fluttering closed, eyelashes catching the light as they rested against his pale cheeks, one arm out flung in abandonment and knocking garishly wrapped presents skittering across the floor, shoring up against the couch with a slight thump.

Dean shifted, tried to get a better position on Castiel's body, hands grappling at the layers of clothes separating the hunter from his lover. Dean grumbled something about there being too much gift wrap on his present before he finally worked Castiel's pants free, yanking them down impatiently and flinging them to drape over the scattered presents near the couch.

Castiel arched his back once more, wings flickering into aroused life beneath him as he angled his legs wider still, allowed Dean better access to him, shuddered when he felt the hunter's fingers stroke across his hole, sending tremors of white hot shivery excitement through the angel, quiet moans drifting up to meet the deadening embrace of the pine branches above. Dean reached for his jacket, rifled through the pockets in the search for lube and sniggered when Castiel complained noisily at the hunter leaving him for the briefest of moments.

"Pushy bottom," Dean murmured, before he smeared lube over his fingertips, cooling them with its liquid embrace, before easing a finger inside the angel's ass.

Dean watched as Castiel's wings furled, unfurled, flexed, flapped, breaking the air beneath the angel as Castiel's mouth went slack, eyes straining wide as Dean pressed deeper inside the angel. He stretched Castiel wider, gasps shimmering against the air as he worked him looser, looser, looser still, adding another finger and stroking across Castiel's prostate gently. The angel's head thrashed to the side, fingers scrabbling against the carpet beneath his body, arousal heavy in the air between their bodies, closing his eyes half shut into sleepy lust.

"Please," Castiel whimpered out, blue eyes reflecting back shimmers of red-green-blue-gold fairy lights from above them, when he turned his face to Dean's once more, making him seem more magical, ethereal, angelic than ever before.

A length of tinsel fell from the tree above, coiled near Castiel's head in an almost perfect shape of a halo, except in glittery red hues rather than gold. Dean smiled at the irony, but said nothing, concentrated instead on spreading lube over his own cock gently, biting his lip to prevent himself from crying out too loudly.

Castiel's wings shuddered, feathers rustling as he felt Dean tease the tight ring of muscles surrounding his hole with the head of his cock, easing himself slowly inside his lover, waiting out the tension and burn of almost rejection from the tightening of Castiel's muscles against him, before he fully sheathed himself inside Castiel.

The angel's eyes closed, his lips pushed out in a perfect pout of approval as Dean started moving inside him, filling him as he thrust sensuously inside him in erratic rhythms and groans. His eyes opened once more, refracted lights trapped deep within their translucent depths, as he wrapped his legs closer around Dean's body, angling his hips higher to give his lover better access.

His wings snapped, stuttered, shimmered and flickered in and out of existence as his arousal grew, his dick painfully hard and aching. He reached down, wrapped nerveless fingers around his straining erection, wrist snapping against heated flesh as he touched himself in time with Dean's thrusts. One wing caught the tree, sent it shaking and showering baubles and tinsel down upon them both as he came, a wail of Dean's name heavy upon his lips as he filled his palm with his release, spurting over Dean's partially exposed abdomen in sticky strands. Dean barely noticed the decorations now gracing his back, too consumed with his own orgasm pooling in his abdomen, spilling forth into Castiel and filling him up with his hot release to even care about outside distractions.

Castiel's name was still heavy on his lips when the overhead light snapped on, flooded them both with its bright wash of light. Castiel remained on the floor, too fucked out and sated to even stir from the carpet, but Dean stood, guiltily, snapped into sudden action at the threat of possible danger of exposure. He sighed, shoulders slumping when he saw Bobby sitting there, hair mussed from sleep, minus his usual baseball cap perched above his bearded face. Behind him stood Sam, half naked in boxer shorts and hastily pulled on t shirt, cotton bunched uncomfortably around his armpits and neck.

"Hey, Sam, hey Bobby," Dean said, breezily, as though they hadn't just caught him with his pants down - literally.

"You put that angel back when you're finished with him, boy, you hear me?" Bobby groused from the confines of his wheelchair, staring hard at Dean's midsection with a scowl.

Dean glanced down at Castiel still on the floor, wondered if the older hunter meant him, before he looked down at his own body when he heard Bobby's, then Sam's snort of sudden laughter. Dean grinned in embarrassment when he realized he was holding the angel that usually graced the top of Christmas trees partially over his dick, to cover his modesty ....

-fini-


End file.
